Stealing from the Fox
by Swallowtails
Summary: Rin is a science nerd. She takes pleasure in wrecking the curve for her university classmates. But she has a secret life as a thief. Will a trip to Spirit World's treasure vaults help her cast off her nerdy persona for good? And who is waiting for her inside?
1. Enter the Nerd

I couldn't believe I got stuck going to a local college. Sure, it was the best college in the Okinawa Prefecture, the University at Nara, but that's not the point. I wanted to get away from my home. Away from the stigma of being a nerd. A dork. A loser.

Mostly, I wanted to get away from my crazy parents.

"Rin-Chan! Come to dinner!"

Here we go again. I took out my earbuds and closed my notebook. Advanced biology classes weren't difficult, but I wanted to make sure everyone knew who was getting the top score on the test. My little form of revenge on all those snobs would be wrecking the curve. We'll find out tomorrow.

I kicked open my door and dodged the poisonous darts that shot out of the wall. Mom must be busy with work. She's used that trick three times this week. I flattened myself against the wall. I tested the floor and it gave under my gentle testing. I flipped backwards and spun on my right hand. Spikes sprang up from the ground.

_How do I get down the stairs? She's got me stuck._ I tied back my dark blonde hair and stepped back as closely as I dared to the spikes. As soon as I planted my foot at the edge of the pit I leapt forward, grasping for the edge. My fingers scrabbled on the carpet as my body crashed against the cold concrete.

I caught some footholds and scrambled up. _No stairs_. My bow was on the wall along with some lightweight arrows. I saw the tiny moving targets along the hallway. Mom must really not have put in any effort today. I grabbed three arrows in my left hand and strung one. The arrow flew by and caught the first target. The second arrow was already strung and my eye had caught the next target. I heard the buzzing of a timer, I had expected this. My second arrow hit the mark, along with the third. The stairs popped up from the ground, but I slid down the banister.

The kitchen came into view. I caught the knife my mother threw between my fingers and spun it back around at her. She held up the wooden chopping block like a shield and the knife buried itself in it.

"You're good, I'll give you that." Her dark amber eyes glinted in excitement. She set the chopping block down. "I think everything will go well tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes. "Do we really have to do this? I have midterms coming up. And why can't we just rob a bank instead of Spirit World? What do they have that a museum or something doesn't have."

She gave me a light slap across the cheek. "This is not something you can pick up at a museum."

I clutched my cheek angrily. "I don't care. It doesn't affect me."

"It will affect you if we don't get the artifact." She set a plate of food down in front of me. "I have a set of gloves that will help you with our mission."

I glanced at the box on the table and slipped on the dark gloves. I tested the strength of the material around my fingers. "These are nice gloves."

"Better than you know." My mother lunged at me over the table, the knife she had thrown at me earlier in her outstretched hands. I panicked and lifted my hands up to stop her. The knife bit into my hands and I cringed.

She pulled back and sat down in front her plate. "What the hell! How will I be able to help you if my hands are all jacked up?"

"Look at your new gloves, dummy." She brushed some of her short dark hair away from her face. "And don't curse."

The gloves were intact as were my hands. "These _are_ good. Thanks Mom."

I saw the toothy grin in my peripheral vision. "Just get enough rest and we'll strike at Spirit World tomorrow night. They won't know what hit them."


	2. No one is my Rival

I slipped into the lecture hall. I beat the professor again. I usually did. But today we'd finally find out who had the high score on the biology exam. Well, I knew who had the high score, but I wanted everyone else to know, too.

"Morning Rin."

"Hey Kanami." She was the one girl I would consider a friend. Even though she liked to tease me, I knew it was a joke. At least, I was pretty sure it was.

"Look at you, here early, studying. This is why you don't have a boyfriend or a social life. Get a hobby."

"Gee, Nami. You've got such helpful advice." The professor walked into the double doors and pinned the grades up on the bulletin board.

"We both know you want to see the scores." She flipped her brown hair into a ponytail and pulled out a compact.

"It's not that big of a deal," I lied.

"Let me touch up my mascara and we'll look. I'm dreading it," she replied, not missing a beat as she slicked on bright pink lip-gloss. "I thought you had a blue test like me, but you had the green one. I copied a bunch of the wrong answers."

"You _could_ have studied with me."

She rolled her eyes and sighed disgustedly. If I had done that, I would have had a line of mascara all down my face. "The rugby team had a party that night. I wasn't going to miss another one."

"Which one did you end up sleeping with?"

She grinned. I swear, she looked like a Cheshire cat. "One?"

"You really are enjoying the college experience, aren't you?"

Kanami brushed some eyeshadow onto her fingers and painted her eyelids. The pink matched her lip-gloss. And her shoes. And her bag. It seemed she had a theme going on. "Come with me next time. I'll do your makeup and no one will recognize the bio-nerd."

How could I tell her that when I wasn't studying, I was trying not to get killed in my own home? Or that I was stealing art, money, artifacts or whatever else my mom wanted. Especially now that my father was out on business. "Yeah, next time."

She snapped the compact closed and stood up. "Let's face the music."

A group of students gathered around the bulletin board as they entered, creating a human logjam. My heart raced as we stepped closer. It was the same thrill I got when dodging underneath a laser grid. Wow, I really am a nerd…

"Do you think a 64 will pass?"

I started reading the scores from the bottom up. I had already passed Nami's, and figured that she would probably get a C. Most of the scores seemed to be in the sixties. I still hadn't seen my name.

"No surprise, Rinny dear. You're at the top."

My eyes skipped to the top score, but it wasn't me. I had a 98. Top score: 100%. "Who the hell is Shuichi Minamino?"

"That would be me. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance." I turned to see a tall red-head leaning in next to Kanami. I suppose red-head might not even be the right way to describe him. Minamino's hair was a vibrant, red. It had to be a dye job. The locks fell around his face and down his back. I was surprised at how youthful his face was, and so pretty. Almost feminine. And I hate to say it, but he had gorgeous green eyes.

"Nice to meet you," I managed to grunt out.

"Rin, you have the second best score in a class of 300. Be happy with that."

"Yes, Nami. But I worked and studied so hard. I thought I was going to get the top grade for sure." I turned to Shuichi. "What's your secret? I heard that no one ever gets a perfect score on Doc Pettibone's tests."

He smirked, the grin not reaching those beautiful eyes. "Just luck I suppose. I made a few educated guesses on some of the multiple choice questions."

"Luck?" I frowned, trying to figure this guy out. "One of these days, I'd really like to know your study technique, Minamino."

"Perhaps," he nodded. He turned away, his long hair flicking past, leaving a scent of vanilla and pine. _I wonder what soap he uses._

"Rin, please try to get the same test as me next time. I can't afford to fail this class. My mother will disown me."

I had grabbed the same test as her, but switched it with a sleight of hand trick before I sat down. Kanami was as close to a friend that I had here, but I didn't want her getting better grades from copying my hard work. "I'll try."

"We'll go over the test at the end of class today, folks. For now, I want you to take a look at the monitor. I've got a few little critters I want you to take a look at." Doc Pettibone pointed out some daphnia on the screen and I took my seat. Nami squeezed into the chair next to me.

I knew enough about aquatic microscopic organisms, so I took a minute to search for Minamino. He was a farther down from me, and a row ahead. I squinted, looking at how he took notes, but couldn't make anything out. _I'll get you on the next one_.

…

Studying for the plant physiology midterm exhausted me. I nearly fell asleep in the library going over the differences between photosystem I and photosystem II. But I had it memorized now.

My cell phone jingled. Mom. "What's up?"

"Where are you?" She sounded serious.

"The library. Studying."

"I'm picking you up. We need to move out on our plan now."

"I thought we were going at midnight."

I could hear the sounds of traffic through her end. "I'll be there in ten minutes and I'll brief you in the car."

"Okay, bye." She had already hung up. The library was practically deserted. I had found an open space on the third floor no one seemed to know about. It was a little creepy being in the huge building alone, but I knew how to get out of jams better than anyone. I wasn't afraid.

I gathered my books and my ipod and threw them into my bag. Something felt off. I felt eyes on me. "Who's there?" I whipped around, searching the stacks for who was with me in the room. Nothing. "I'm getting paranoid. The jitters."

Still, I fingered the pocketknife I always kept with me. Ready to draw it across the shoulders or stomach of an assailant. Can't be too careful.

I walked through the stacks and down to the second floor. The stairs to the exit were on the opposite side, so I trekked through the stacks of history references. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed someone studying.

How had I never noticed that bright red hair in class before? "Late night?"

Shuichi turned, and seemed surprised to see me. Sort of. It was almost as though he didn't expect me to speak to him. "Rin-San. Good to see you."

"You, too, Minamino-San." I would rather not see him at all, considering that I wanted to be top of my class, but that would be rude to say aloud. "Are those your aquatic entomology notes? May I see them?"

"These? Oh, no. They happen to be my Greek history notes."

"Really?" I peeked over his shoulder to look at style, but couldn't read anything. The symbols looked familiar. I saw a drawing of a temple with what looked like kanji, probably not related to the notes. "Are you taking them in Greek?"

"Yes, actually. I find it helps me to understand the culture more by writing in the native tongue."

Holy hell in a helicopter. I was screwed. There's no way I could ever beat a guy how just _knows_ Greek. He was in an entirely different league than I was. It sucks, but that humbled me pretty quickly. "I'm impressed."

I checked my phone. I still had ten minutes before my mom would pick me up. "I just enjoy languages," he smiled.

"And science."

"Indeed."

I searched his eyes. They seemed so open and deep. I felt like I could trust him, at least as a study partner. "Listen, it pains me to ask, but would you study with me? I want to get better."

He scratched his chin. "Perhaps."

Anger flared up in the pit of my stomach. "Listen, if you don't want to partner up with me, just say so."

I took off, refusing to enjoy the woodsy smell around him."

…

My mom pulled up in front of the library, her tires grazing the curb. "Get in!" She opened my door from the inside and I climbed in. I barely had time to close the door before she took off.

"Mom! Let me put my seatbelt on. I don't want to go through the windshield if you crash."

She ignored me. "Your supplies are in the back." She looked me up and down as I held on for dear life. "Put on the jacket and try to tuck your hair into the hat."

I threw my bag in the back and grabbed the dark blue jacket. My tool bag was ready for me underneath. The light jacket fit snugly to my body. I would have to start wearing this more often. It showed off my curves.

"And put some of this kohl on." She tossed a stick of makeup at me.

"Why are we in such a hurry?"

"The entrance to Spirit World is going to close soon. I wonder if they caught wind to what we're doing."

"So, what are we stealing from there? Is it like, some kind of costume store or something?"

"I'll be stealing it. I need you to disarm the gate, watch the entrance and clear a path on the way out."

That was new. "When did you decide this change of plans? I always go in and steal the goods."

"This is too important to risk. We have to get this artifact."

Something was off. Mom was too jumpy. It made me nervous. I was never nervous before a job. "Why is this so important?"

She glanced at me before making a sharp turn. "If we don't get this artifact…" She trailed off, and I looked around, expecting to see police lights. Mom was definitely going over the speed limit.

I saw an entrance gate shimmering in the darkness in front of us. The bronze slats stood ten feet tall, and a strange design marked the opening. Sort of like an "E" with a backwards "E" following it. Something seemed strange, like it was out of place here. Almost otherworldly.

"Why do we need to go in here again? It gives me the creeps."

"If we don't get that artifact, your father will die."


	3. Breaking and Entering

The news hit me like a truck. I sank down in the seat, trying to hold in a wave of nausea. "He'll die?" My voice sounded weak and shaky, even to me.

"Yes. Get that kohl on. We need to move."

I pulled down the visor and slid open the mirror. The small light came on, and I smudged the kohl around my dark blue eyes. "I'm not going in there until you tell me what's wrong with Dad."

"He's been possessed. By a demon."

"C'mon, now. What is actually wrong with him?" My mom grabbed my arm and squeezed. "Mom, that hurts!"

"Don't question me." She pulled the car over on the side of the road and parked. "He was possessed. If we don't get the Eye of Ketar, the demon inside him will kill him."

"Mom, I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Shouldn't we get a priest or something if he's possessed?"

"It's not the same. A demon has him. That's why we're going to Spirit World. They hold the key."

"Oh, so Spirit World is like a place where they store holy relics."

"Something like it," she answered. "Get your tools. We're going in."

She jumped out of the Rav-4 and opened the trunk, fiddling around for her tools. I grabbed my bag from the back seat and slid out the door. I checked to make sure I had everything I needed: lock picks, rope, my foldable bow and some lightweight carbon arrows, LED flashlight. I found my new gloves and jammed my hands into them.

I stared at my mom. She looked the same. Same dark hair, ochre eyes, svelte figure that matches my own. But something about her looked different to me. After we finished this job, I would have to question her about demons and possession.

"I'll open this gate. You'll have to open the next."

Before I could answer, she had her pack on her shoulders and was at the gate. She found some locking mechanism I didn't even see, and the gate flung open. I stepped through, and felt a _whoosh_ of air. I looked around and felt like I had walked though a doorway outdoors. Which was crazy, since I was already outside.

_What is this place?_ I knew I couldn't ask Mom. We didn't speak at all while we were on the job. It looked like we were on a mountainside, which was an elaborate illusion in this building, since I knew we were just on a road.

My mom nodded to me, gesturing to the next doorway. I didn't hear any guards, but I figured they would be inside the next room. The door was a massive stone structure with a call box on the outside.

I set down my bag and pulled out my rubber-ended lock picks and screwdrivers. I wasn't taking a chance and getting electrocuted. I separated the call box from the wall and figured out what lines led to the door mechanism. The stone door slid open silently and we slipped in.

My mom gestured for me to follow her. She pulled out a slip of paper and held it up to the precious little light coming in the doorway. She must have seen enough because she sprinted forward down a hall.

The building had huge ceilings and fancy gilded doorways. But it basically looked empty. I saw a few open rooms with rows and rows of books or records. I peeked through a cracked door and saw a desk piled with papers. _I'm glad I don't work here._

My mom ducked down a hallway and pulled me in with her. She gestured back to the entrance and motioned for me to begin fixing the door mechanism. She held up five fingers and double tapped her wrist. Go to the entrance, fix the door and wait five minutes, but no more than ten. I nodded and started my silent trek back to the entrance.

I hoped my mom wouldn't get stuck in here. We had an agreement that if one of us ever got caught, they would leave the other. There have been some close calls, but we've never had to leave each other. I hoped that would be true today as well. This Spirit World place was making me feel weird.

The entrance loomed bright in the pitch-dark building. I shot through the opening and grabbed the call box. I left the wire out from the box and screwed it lightly back on to the wall. As soon as I saw my mother, I would have the door ready to close and the box back on the wall fully in less than thirty seconds.

Instead of hearing my mom or an alarm coming from inside, I spun on my heel at a sound from behind me.

There he was, looming over me. How did I not hear him coming? How did I not see him block out the moonlight? I didn't have to see the flame color of his hair to recognize his now-familiar silhouette. "Minamino," I whispered, as much a curse as a comment.

"Rin. What is your purpose here?"

He caught me red handed. I stood up, dropping my tools into my open bag. "Do you work here?"

"You could say that. Now, don't avoid my question. Why are you here?"

He works here. I couldn't let him identify me. This was it. Something I had hoped would never happen. I had to kill him. _It would be easier if he were a stranger._ I flicked my eyes to the door, hoping to distract him as I flung my fist out to his jaw. _Good night, Shuichi._

And he was gone. It was like he had never been here. Before I could react, he had grabbed my arm from behind, pinning it to my back. He breathed in my ear. "Maybe now you will tell me your purpose in Spirit World."

I winced as he pulled my arm back. _I won't let him beat me again._ I reached into my pocket with my free hand and jabbed my knife back, hoping to catch him in his side. My arm was free and I quickly put the wall at my back. I couldn't see him.

My instincts called to me and said he was coming from my left. I jabbed out with the knife, and it was snatched from my hand. "Don't do this, Rin."

"I can't leave you alive. It's nothing personal. Just business."

"Then so is this. Rose Whip!"

He jumped back, at least I thought he did, and a green whip lashed out at me. Relying on instinct, I reached out and snagged the whip out of the air. My new gloves protected me from the rough surface of the whip, but some of the spikes grazed my arm, cutting it deeply. I groaned, trying not to cry out in pain.

He tugged the whip back and I came with it, kicking out at my opponent. He wound up the whip and tossed stone near me. Then, I lost sight of him.

A rumbling beneath me made me jump back to the doorway. But I was blocked by the appearance of tentacles, coming from the ground. I backed up right into another set of wriggling vines. "What the hell is this?"

Minamino walked through the vines. I struggled to back away from him, but found myself more and more tangled in the woody vines.

"These are the branches of the Liana plant. Modified to suit my needs, of course. They will wrap around you and eventually strangle you. Unless you tell me why you are here. And be honest, my plants and I hate liars."

"What did you do? Drug me? I must be hallucinating."

"No, this is all very real." The vines tightened around my legs, cutting off blood flow and sending pins and needles down them. "Are you the one after the Eye?"

I glared into his deep green eyes. _How could he know that?_ "You'll have to kill me."

"I would rather not do that. Were we not supposed to become study partners?"

The vines tightened around my neck, making me dizzy. I spilled out the first thing that came to my mind. "I would have liked partnering with you, but I suppose, tonight will be the last night for me and my family."

"What are you saying?" I felt the vines slacken minutely.

"Demons possessing my father, Spirit World museum, study buddies, Eyes of Ketar." I felt light headed.

The vines released me and I fell to the ground. Shuichi lifted me up and pulled me to the door. "We have to get out of here. Your partner was caught by some of the ogres inside. I'll get you out of here before Koenma, or heaven forbid, King Enma find you. Then you can tell me the entire story."

I had gained enough consciousness back to realize what he was saying. He had found out my family's darkest secret. I needed my mother. She could stop him. "I won't tell you anything."

He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look into his eyes. "You will. I don't want to force you to tell me, but believe me, I have ways of making you talk that will make you wish you didn't resist me."

Looking into those fathomless eyes, I believed him. "You said she's been caught? By…ogres?"

He leaned in to the doorway. "Yes. You'll hear the alarm sound in a few seconds. Let's take this gateway out. How did you get here?"

"My… partner… drove us here."

"Do you have the keys?"

My mother always stowed a spare key in my pack. "Yes."

"Hold on." He grabbed me under his arm and ran to the gate. He pushed it open and slid through as I heard an unearthly wail of an alarm blaring behind us. He set me down and I tossed him the keys. "You will tell me what your purpose is for breaking in to Spirit World as we drive."

I grimaced at him as we sat down in the front of the Rav. I turned to see emergency lights flashing in Spirit World. "Get us out of here."


	4. Revealing Spirit World

Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope you will enjoy the story as I continue writing it. -Swallowtail

* * *

I stared out the windshield, watching people, houses, restaurants, streetlights -everything go by in a blur. I knew Shuichi was sitting next to me, but I didn't want to look at him let alone speak to him. _What the hell did I get myself in to?_ Not only was my mother captured, the Eye was still out of reach. And if my mom was telling the truth, my father might already be dead. Killed by some sort of… demon.

To make things even worse, this guy, this stranger, now knew a secret my family had hidden for years. The Vulpi family is a family of thieves. How could this have happened?

"Spirit World's enforcers are not likely to find you tonight. They will interrogate your partner. You'd better hope she doesn't talk easily." I frowned, giving him the once over. Dark jeans, a bright orange jacket over a black tee. His hair was as wild and free as always, cascading around my mother's driver seat.

I grumbled. "She won't tell them about me. She'd die first. Akiko's not weak, like me."

"I, too, am close with my mother."

My eyes flicked to him and back out the window. That was the only satisfaction I would give him for guessing that my "partner" was actually my mother.

"You mentioned your family dying tonight. I assume that your mother is not the one you were talking about. You did not know she was caught at that point. Explain."

The view out my window suddenly became more interesting. I sighed, knowing I had to trust Minamino. At least for right now: he had gotten me out of Spirit World safely. "You're going to think I'm crazy."

"You would be surprised at what I find crazy."

"My mother and I _were_ trying to steal the Eye of Ketar."

"So, you're working with Nekotama, then."

"Who? No. The Vulpi don't partner with anyone. Blood runs thicker than water."

"I see. So why the interest in the jewel?"

I hesitated. He would never believe me. "Just the thrill of the next big catch."

"You're lying." I looked over at him. Shuichi had never taken his eyes off the road, yet his face was set in a grim line of determination.

"Where are you taking me?" The road did not look familiar.

"I am taking out to my home. Don't ruin my graciousness with lies."

"I'm not going to your house. Take me home."

"That is the first place Spirit World will come looking for you. You will stay in my home tonight."

He had a scary point. "Why are you helping me?"

"I told you, I, too am close to my mother." He glanced at me, and I caught the full force of his piercing glance. "Now tell me the real reason you are after the Eye."

"Mom said that Dad is possessed by a demon and needs the Eye to free him. Call me a liar. I dare you."

He pulled over and put the car in park. The tires screamed when he slammed on the breaks. I hardly had time to react before he grabbed my shoulders. My mom had taught me how to defend against a man with impure intentions, but I was afraid. My training went out the window. "What else did she say? Did she give you a name?"

"N-no. My dad's name is Ao Vulpi. She didn't say anything else, I swear."

"I'm sorry to frighten you." He gave my shoulders a gentle squeeze, let go, and signaled to merge into traffic. My heart was racing. The fear had melted when I had looked into his eyes. They held concern and compassion, not cruelty. "I want you to know I fully believe your story."

"You do?"

"Indeed. In fact, I have connections that could help restore your father. We may even be able to rescue your mother from this misunderstanding."

This was a surprise. I leaned forward, cradling my head in my hands. Now I could let myself start forming a plan. My adrenaline rush was cashing, but I couldn't rest until I found out more. "Why are you concerned for the Eye? Do you work as a security guard for that store?"

"Store?"

"Or museum or whatever it is. You know, Spirit World."

He turned to me and raised an eyebrow. His amused smirk made his eyes sparkle. "You truly do not know what Spirit World is, do you?"

I pouted. It seemed like everyone knew something I didn't today. "No, I don't. And it would be nice to have some information on the subject."

"We're here," Minamino commented, pulling up to a white suburban house. A tall cherry tree shaded the front yard. "Please be quiet when you enter. My step-brother, Kokota, is sleeping. His room is on the first floor, and I don't want to disturb him. Entrance exams are around the corner."

I suspected… not this. His house was a normal, lived in home. Pictures of a young Shuichi graced the stairwell. His hair was shorter, but still vibrant red. _So it's not dyed._

He opened a door and ushered me into a room. The bed was well made and a desk had a few papers and knick-knacks on it. It made me embarrassed of my room, and he would never see that.

"Make yourself comfortable. I will make a brief phone call or two and then I can explain the more… mundane details of Spirit World."

…

My jacket rested on the computer chair, next to Shuichi's orange one. I was surprised to see his arms were well muscled. He seemed so slight and delicate because of his beautiful eyes and long hair. I didn't expect him to work out.

"Thank you Genkai. I'm glad to see you can get cell service up there."

"Shut it. I'll be there by dawn." I could hear the old woman's voice from across the room.

"Nice talking to you too, Master Genkai." Shuichi turned to me. "Just one more phone call."

"Can you make it quick, K-mama?" I couldn't make out what the man on the other line called him. "Keiko and I have the night off and we were hoping-"

"Yusuke, this is a matter of a demon possession," Shuichi interrupted. "I know you're not a detective any more, but this could throw off the balance between Human and Demon World."

"That serious? Can it wait until morning?"

Minamino rolled his eyes. "I hardly think the fate of worlds is less important than… procreation… but, yes. Please meet me at the D train station at dawn."

"Will do. And as for you, Mrs. Yurameshi-"

Shuichi hung up. He must have read the lack of confidence on my face. "He may sound like he doesn't have his priorities straight, but Yusuke is responsible for a peace the three worlds have never seen before."

I shrugged. "Whatever. I don't care if he has three eyes as long as he can help my mom and dad."

He laughed, a genuine happy chortle. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

"So are you going to tell me what the deal is with Spirit World or what?"

…

I leaned back on his bed and held my head in my hands. "So you're telling me my mother made me help her break in to the halls of the afterlife?"

"More or less. Spirit World is the gateway to the afterlife."

"I'm going to go to hell for sure now!" I groaned. "One thing I need to know. How do you know about these different worlds? Are you like, a spirit? Or a ghost?"

"Hardly."

I poked his arm. "Yeah, you feel alive enough." I looked at the clock, almost midnight. The entire ordeal took less than three hours. "So how do you know?"

"I am a demon. Well, truthfully, I am a half demon."

I snorted out a suppressed giggle. "Yeah, right. You don't have horns or hooves or blue skin."

"That's closer to the description of an ogre rather than a demon," he bristled.

"Minamino, you can't be a demon. I saw pictures of you as a kid. A human kid. You asked me not to lie to you, and I didn't. I can't believe you would lie to me." I wondered if the truth was even more frightening.

"Rin, I'm not lying." An image flashed into my mind: Shuichi flicking a rock at me and vines sprouting up. I could see the stone in my mind's eye, and it was no stone at all. A seed.

"Are you serious? Are you going to eat my soul or something? I would really prefer to not be eaten, thank you."

He shook his head, his long hair falling freely around his shoulders. "No. Just because I originally come from a different world doesn't mean I'm inherently evil."

I felt like an ass. "You're right. I'm sorry. This is all… new to me, you know?"

"Perhaps you should lie down and try to get some sleep."

"Where?"

"The bed, of course."

The thought of Shuichi sleeping next to me in his bed popped into my mind. His delicate face so close to mine. His bare arm resting around my shoulders. My hands running through that long red hair, seeing if it felt as soft as it looked. Nope. Not going to happen. "I'm not that kind of girl, Minamino."

"No, no. I will sleep on the floor."

My excitement balloon deflated. "Oh. You don't have to do that. I can sleep on the floor."

"Nonsense. You've had a difficult evening. And I too know the sting of a failed robbery."

_What_? I watched as he pulled a few spare blankets and pillows out of the closet and made a nest on the floor. I wriggled under the blanket and slipped off my jeans and my socks. He stripped off his shirt and fell into the blankets. He was pretty jacked.

I moved to the edge of the bed, reached down and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, Shuichi?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you really save me? And tell me all of this?"

He rolled over to look up at me. "What you said when I had you in my plant. I knew you were an innocent caught up in something. And I truly do know what it is like to fear for the life of a loved one."

"And to mess up stealing? You seem more of a straight arrow type of guy."

"There was a time when thieving was my passion. That ship has sailed."

"Why have you been so honest with me about Spirit World and Demon World?"

He sighed and locked eyes with me. "I think your family has its origins not only in Human World, but in one of those two as well."


End file.
